hindsight_2020fandomcom-20200213-history
Section B - Legislative Branch
Article 1 All legislative Powers herein granted shall be vested in a Congress of the United States, which shall consist of a Senate and House of Representatives. Article 2 The House of Representatives shall be composed of members chosen every five (5) years by the people of the several States, and the Electors in each State shall be citizens of the United States of America as defined in Section F. No Person shall be a Representative who shall not have attained to the age of twenty five years, and been a Citizen of the United States, and an Inhabitant of that State in which they are chosen for the five (5) consecutive years prior to their election. Representatives and direct taxes shall be apportioned among the several States which may be included within this Union, according to their respective Numbers, which shall be determined by adding to the whole number persons. The actual Enumeration shall be made within three Years after the first Meeting of the Congress of the United States, and within every subsequent Term of ten Years, in such Manner as they shall by Law direct. The Number of Representatives shall not exceed one for every thirty Thousand, but each State shall have at Least one Representative; and until such enumeration shall be made, the most recent enumeration made by the U.S. Census Bureau, prior to the date of ratification shall be used. When vacancies happen in the Representation from any State, the Executive Authority thereof shall issue Writs of Election to fill such vacancies. Such elections must take place no more than 90 days after any vacancy happens, and Representatives chosen to fill a vacancy in this manner shall serve the remainder of the unexpired term. No Person shall be a Representative for more than 12 years and 182 days combined throughout their lifetime. No Person shall be elected a Representative to a term that will exceed that limit. The House of Representatives shall chose their Speaker and other Officers. The House of Representatives shall have the sole Power to Impeach the President, and Vice President of the United States, and any member of the Supreme Court, and all civil officers of the United States. Any Representative may introduce (an) Article(s) of Impeachment. If they do so, the Speaker of the House must suspend all business immediately, allow a thorough discussion on the Article(s) introduced on the House Floor, with all discussion on the subject made a matter of public record, and schedule a vote on impeachment. The House of Representatives may not adjourn, recess more than three (3) days, nor conduct any business on the House Floor until the vote on impeachment has concluded. Articles of Impeachment are not to be made for any political reasons. Articles of Impeachment shall be introduced: #If Congress is in session; immediately after an impeachable officer is indicted for a felony by the Federal Government, or by the government of any State, Territory or District. #If Congress is not in session; before any other business can be conducted in the next session of Congress after an official is indicted for a felony by the Federal Government, or by the government of any State, Territory or District. #Any time any Representative comes into the possession of credible evidence that an impeachable officer has committed Treason, Bribery, Corruption, violation of Section B, Article 10, or any other Felony. The President, Vice President any member of the Supreme Court, and all civil Officers of the United States, shall be removed from Office on Impeachment for, and Conviction of, Treason, Bribery, Corruption or any other Felony. Article 3. The Senate of the United States shall be composed of two Senators from each State, chosen by the citizens thereof, for ten (10) years; and each Senator shall have one Vote. Immediately after they shall be assembled in Consequence of the first election, they shall be divided as equally as may be into five classes. The Seats of the Senators of the first Class shall be vacated at the Expiration of the second Year, of the second Class at the Expiration of the fourth Year, of the third class at the expiration of the sixth year,of the forth class at the expiration of the eighth year, and of the fifth class at the expiration of the tenth year, so that one fifth may be chosen every second Year. If Vacancies happen for any reason, the Executive Authority thereof shall issue Writs of Election to fill such vacancies. Such elections must take place no more than 90 days after any vacancy happens, and Senators chosen to fill a vacancy in this manner shall serve the remainder of the unexpired term. No Person shall be a Senator for more than 20 years and 182 days combined throughout their lifetime. No Person shall be elected a Senator to a term that will exceed that limit. No Person shall be a Senator who shall not have attained to the Age of thirty Years, and been a Citizen of the United States, and an Inhabitant of that State in which they are chosen for the five (5) consecutive years prior to their election. The Vice President of the United States shall be President of and preside over the Senate, but shall have no Vote unless they be equally divided. The Senate shall choose their other Officers, and also a President pro tempore, in the absence of the Vice President, or when he shall exercise the Office of President of the United States. The Senate shall have the sole Power to try all Impeachments. When sitting for that Purpose, they shall be on Oath or Affirmation. When the President of the United States is tried the Chief Justice shall preside: And no Person shall be convicted without the Concurrence of two thirds of the Members. If a member of the Supreme Court is the subject of an Impeachment, The President of the United States shall preside. Judgment in Cases of Impeachment shall not extend further than to removal from Office, and disqualification to hold and enjoy any Office of honor, Trust or Profit under the United States: but the Party convicted shall nevertheless be liable and subject to Indictment, Trial, Judgment and Punishment, according to Law. Article 4. The Congress shall assemble at least once in every Year, and such Meeting shall be on the at noon on the 3rd day of January, unless they shall by law appoint a different day. Article 5. Each house shall be the judge of the qualifications of its own members, and 60% of each shall constitute a Quorum to do business; but a smaller number may adjourn from day to day, and may be authorized to compel the attendance of absent members, in such manner, and under such penalties as each house may provide. Each house may determine the rules of its proceedings, punish its members for disorderly behavior, and, with the concurrence of two thirds, expel a member. Each house shall keep a journal of its proceedings, and from time to time publish the same, excepting such parts as may in their judgment require secrecy; and the Yeas and Nays of the members of either house on any question shall, be entered on the Journal. Neither house, during the session of Congress, shall, without the consent of the other, adjourn for more than three (3) days, nor to any other place than that in which the two houses shall be sitting. Article 6. The Senators and Representatives shall receive a compensation for their services, to be ascertained by Law, and paid out of the Treasury of the United States. All bills concerning compensation for Senators and Representatives shall originate in the House of Representatives. No law varying the compensation for the services of the Senators and Representatives shall take effect until an election of Representatives shall have intervened. Senators and Representatives shall in all cases, except Treason, Felony and Breach of the Peace, be privileged from Arrest during their attendance at the session of their respective houses, and in going to and returning from the same; and for any speech or debate in either House, they shall not be questioned in any other place. No Senator or Representative shall, during the time for which he was elected, be appointed to any civil office under the Authority of the United States, which shall have been created, or the Emoluments whereof shall have been increased during such time; and no person holding any office under the United States, shall be a member of either House during his continuance in Office. Article 7. All Bills for raising revenue shall originate in the House of Representatives; but the Senate may propose or concur with amendments as on other Bills. Every Bill which shall have passed the House of Representatives and the Senate, shall, before it become a law, be presented to the President of the United States: If he approve he shall sign it, but if not he shall return it, with his Objections to that House in which it shall have originated, who shall enter the Objections at large on their journal, and proceed to reconsider it. If after such Reconsideration two thirds of that House shall agree to pass the Bill, it shall be sent, together with the Objections, to the other House, by which it shall likewise be reconsidered, and if approved by two thirds of that House, it shall become a Law. But in all such cases the votes of both houses shall be determined by Yeas and Nays, and the names of the persons voting for and against the bill shall be entered on the journal of each house respectively. If any bill shall not be returned by the President within ten (10) days after it shall have been presented to him, the same shall be a Law, in like manner as if he had signed it, unless the Congress by their adjournment prevent its return, in which case it shall not be a Law. Every order, resolution, or vote to which the concurrence of the Senate and House of Representatives may be necessary (except on a question of Adjournment) shall be presented to the President of the United States; and before the same shall take effect, shall be approved by him, or being disapproved by him, shall be re-passed by two thirds of the Senate and House of Representatives, according to the rules and limitations prescribed in the case of a bill. Unless otherwise stated, "concurrence" shall be defined as a vote of all members, which results with six-tenths of all members voting "Yea." Any member who is not in attendance when the vote is held shall be considered to have voted "Nay." Article 8. The Congress shall have power to: #Lay and collect taxes, duties, imposts and excises, to pay the debts and provide for the common defense and general welfare of the United States; but all duties, imposts and excises shall be uniform throughout the United States; #To borrow money on the credit of the United States; #To regulate commerce with foreign nations, and among the several states, and with the Native American Tribes; #To establish uniform Laws on the subject of Bankruptcies throughout the United States; #To coin money, regulate the value thereof, and of foreign coin, and fix the standard of weights and measures; #To provide for the punishment of counterfeiting the securities and current coin of the United States; #To establish Post Offices and roads; #To promote the progress of science and arts, by securing for limited times to authors and Inventors the exclusive right to their respective writings and discoveries; #To define and punish piracies and felonies committed on the high seas, and offences against the Law of Nations; #To declare war, and make rules concerning captures on land and water; #To raise and support an Army, Navy and Air Force, but no appropriation of money to that use shall be for a longer term than five (5) years; #To make rules for the government and regulation of the land, naval and air forces; #To provide for calling forth the militia, also known as the National Guard, to suppress insurrections and repel invasions and provide humanitarian relief in times of disaster. #To provide for organizing, arming, and disciplining, the militia, and for governing such part of them as may be employed in the service of the United States, reserving to the States respectively, the appointment of the officers, and the authority of training the militia according to the discipline prescribed by Congress; #To exercise exclusive Legislation in all cases whatsoever, over all places purchased by the consent of the legislature of the State in which the Same shall be, for the erection of forts, magazines, arsenals, dock-yards and other needful Buildings;—And #To make all Laws which shall be necessary and proper for carrying into execution the foregoing powers and all other powers vested by this constitution in the Government of the United States, or in any Department or Officer thereof. Article 9. The Privilege of the Writ of Habeas Corpus shall not be suspended. No Bill of Attainder or ex post facto Law shall be passed. No capitation, or other direct tax shall be laid, unless in proportion to the census or enumeration herein before directed to be taken. Except,the Congress shall have power to lay and collect taxes on incomes, from whatever source derived, without apportionment among the several States, and without regard to any census or enumeration. No Tax or Duty shall be laid on Articles exported from any State. No preference shall be given by any regulation of commerce or revenue to the ports of one state over those of another: nor shall vessels, aircraft or vehicles bound to, or from, one state, be obliged to enter, clear or pay duties in another. No money shall be drawn from the Treasury, but in consequence of appropriations made by Law; and a regular statement and account of the receipts and expenditures of all public money shall be published from time to time. Article 10 No Title of Nobility shall be granted by the United States: And no person holding any office of profit or trust under them, shall, without the consent of the Congress, accept of any present, Emolument, Office, or Title, of any kind whatever, from any private citizen, company, corporation, church, organization, King, Prince or foreign state. Article 11 No State shall enter into any Treaty, Alliance, or Confederation; coin money; emit bills of credit; pass any Bill of Attainder, ex post facto Law, or Law impairing the Obligation of Contracts, or grant any Title of Nobility. No State shall, without the consent of the Congress, lay any imposts or duties on imports or exports, except what may be absolutely necessary for executing it's inspection laws: and the net produce of all duties and imposts, laid by any State on imports or exports, shall be for the use of the Treasury of the United States; and all such Laws shall be subject to the revision and control of the Congress. No State shall, without the consent of Congress, lay any duty of tonnage, keep ships of war in time of Peace, enter into any agreement or compact with another State, or with a foreign Power, or engage in War, unless actually invaded, or in such imminent danger as will not admit of delay.